narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Aokawa
Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique. Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique. Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Divine Wind, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. General Techniques Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Magic Lantern Body Technique, ''Mental Barricades, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Summoning Technique, Chakra Chains}} Background Aokawa was born in Konohagakure under Naruto Uzumaki and Sammi Uzumaki. Like all other ninja, he went to the academy, and passed. Soon, upon hitting the age of 18, he went away to join another country. He now resides within Otogakure, waiting for a chance to strike his name down upon history as one of the greatest ninja, like his ancestors before him. Apperance While having resembled both his mother and father in certain aspects, he retains more of Naruto's features. Spiky orange hair was the main attraction here. He was known as the spitting image of him without the whiskers that Naruto had. Within his tool pouch, he carries: Kunai, Scrolls, Senbon, Rope, wire, Shuriken, and 2 fuuma shuriken, folded. Personality Aokawa was raised by Naruto himself, and therefore retains quite the energy. He's always ready to make witty remarks, and tends to be bull headed. Growing into adulthood, some of his energy as a child drained, though he still has a lot of stamina, likely stemming from his Uzumaki heritage. Just as his father's before him, his will of fire will never die out. Abilities & Skill Aokawa has gained quite the array of skill over the years. His natural energy, contributing to this. His main focus has not been on the elements of ninjutsu, but upon his chakra control. His skill with chakra control has grown so large that he could control chakra outside of his body with near perfection. This allows learning techniques like Rasengan to be a breeze for him, as well as keeping chakra overuse to a bare minimum when it comes to utilizing jutsu. Due to being able to control his chakra outside of his body, he's also found a way to solidify this chakra, able to use it as a shield, sword or whatever tool he'd need in battle. Adding to his chakra control, he has a natural, almost inherent knack for sensing chakra. It's so proficient that he is even able to sense the slightest of chakra for up to half a kilometer around him when focusing, and about 10 meters around passively. Curse Mark: Astral Seal Aokawa was imprinted with this seal since he was but a genin. This seal is Aokawa's cursed mark. Like most of the other cursed marks in the world, this seal, once activated, floods the user's body with dark chakra, corrupting them slowly, yet increasing Aokawa's physical prowess and chakra reserves. Aokawa has to keep this seal in constant check. Otherwise, it'll get the better of him. To do this, he only releases the mark in small portions at a time if needed. If he did release the full seal, he would know that the fight would have to end soon, otherwise he would enter phase two. Stage two is a double edged sword. Aokawa basically transforms. His feet and hands become clawed, his hair grows longer, his teeth grow sharper, his skin darkens, covered with fur, and wing-like protrusions sprout from his scapula bones that act as so. Lol, no. While the physical transformation may seem like advantages, there is a double side to this. Aokawa's muscles corrode and regenerate quickly, causing intense pain while he's in this form. Also, his stamina drains slowly, causing being in this form especially dangerous for elongated periods of time. Trivia Aokawa has an innate ability to eat whatever is in sight, matching appetites with even an Akimichi. Fortunately for him, his metabolism is rapid enough to keep up with his eating habits. He would eat anything but tomatoes. Tomatoes are his physical weakness as his stomach cannot bare them. Category:Male